SERES INSATISFECHOS
by Zusuky
Summary: La vida les ofrece distintos caminos, con la libertad de escoger el que mejor les convenga. Pero no siempre lo que les conviene, les garantiza felicidad. ¿Como deshacerse de la insatisfaccion? Es una batallata contra ellos mismos y en la que deben luchar. ¿Ganaran? ¿Perderan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Este fic sospecho no será muy largo, además que el contenido tal vez sea algo complicado y no se adapte a todo gusto. Sin embargo, los protagonistas son nuestros personajes preferidos de KSB.**_

 _ **Es un AU y se regirá mas por las emociones humanas en un grado de madurez más allá de la adolescencia, como he tratado en todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Espero hacerlo ameno y entretenido. Más que todo deseo que lo disfruten.**_

 **Seres insatisfechos.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Remembranzas.**

.

Para la mayoría de personas que transitaban por Nagoya, ese día lucía como cualquier otro. Aquella parte de la ciudad se encontraba abarrotada de estudiantes. Los establecimientos todos llenos, la música no se escuchaba lo suficiente, al menos, no más que las pláticas y risas de los jóvenes que divertidos hacían gala de sus mejores máscaras y poses.

Abarrotaban el lugar dispuestos a satisfacerse de algún modo, de pasar un buen momento. Llenar el vacío de sus vidas y salir de la rutina.

.

.

Sin embargo, una persona no lo veía así. Para esta, no era un día como cualquiera, era un día muy especial, anhelado, diferente a los demás. Había esperado años por ese momento y finalmente, ese día había llegado.

Lejos de todo aquel alboroto, en el interior de un café. Donde concurren personas que se reencuentran, se citan para conversar o hasta amantes que disfrutan la cercanía de su pareja. Bastante más serios, se apreciaban en una mesa: una hermosa universitaria de unos veinticuatro años, resaltaban sus cabellos negros, largos y lacios cortados en capas.

Se adornaba con la compañía de un apuesto joven, quizás de la misma edad. Este fumaba y no fijaba su mirada a un sitio en particular y más que otra cosa, parecía evadir la vista que la chica no le quitaba de encima.

La seguridad que el joven proyectaba no pasaba desapercibida, sus cejas fruncidas mostraban algo de molestia ante lo lleno del lugar. En una esquina del café, en otra mesa ocupada de lindas estudiantes de distintos grados, que de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas hacia el chico, se escuchaban risas y se veían rostros sonrojados. Su acompañante, las fulminaba con la mirada; había notado los descarados flirteos dirigidos al joven.

Durante los primeros minutos del añorado encuentro, él no le pudo decir nada lindo, ni tierno, algo que la joven ansiaba escuchar. Ella no le pudo dar una mirada coqueta porque tenía los ojos llenos de sombras de tan gastadas que tenía ya las lágrimas.

La mujer destacaba por bien vestida, sobresalía su deseo de causar la mejor impresión. Y después de beber ambos de sus tazas. La joven con voz decidida, acariciando su labio inferior, término con el suplicio de aquel breve silencio incomodo:

\- ¿Sabes que te esperé? Durante cada estación, tres meses por estación.

Varios inviernos aguardé tu regreso, y esos inviernos que sin importarles congelaban mi ser; no lograron derretir el calor en mi corazón que tú despertabas.

Te espere todas las tardes de otoño que violentamente sacudían mi cabello y se llevaban con el viento mis lágrimas, esas lagrimas dirigidas a ti, mientras desojaban los arboles de aquellas hojas secas y pardas.

Te seguí esperando todas las mañanas de verano, que con el fulgente sol, bronceaba mi rostro e irritaba mis ojos. En ocasiones, ni siquiera acepte salir de vacaciones con mi familia.

Aun, en primavera continuaba con mi espera, con mucha más esperanza, por aquello de que en primavera todos se enamoran y yo tonta e ingenua, esperaba que naciera tu amor por mí; sin saber que este jamás existió, que yo era presa de tu olvido.

Recordé tu orgullo y sabía que no deseabas regresar y revivir nada del pasado. Te espere año tras año y cada vez seguir aguardando; me resultaba más doloroso y desesperante -

.

Discretamente, el hombre miraba en esos ojos oscuros frente a él ira y tristeza, eran lo que reflejaban. Aquellas palabras sonaron con un volumen rayando a susurros, pero firmes; que lograron impactarlo.

Cuando llego ahí, lo menos que pensaba era escuchar aquellas confesiones. Sus expectativas eran muy distintas, él esperaba un recibimiento alegre y algo escandaloso, pues en sus recuerdos aquella chica solía actuar así, de manera extrovertida. Tampoco esperaba escuchar reproches de algo que él en su mayoría ignoraba, pero todo sucedía de manera inesperada y rápida e intrigado contesto:

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tú sufrías de esa manera. Yo siempre te he recordado a ti y a tu familia. ¡Cómo no recordarlos, si siempre me apoyaron de manera tan desinteresada!

Perdóname por favor, si, conforme paso el tiempo ya no te conteste, si ya no te llame. Perdí el contacto por completo, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar..., Es que...es que nunca estoy en casa, normalmente estaba en la universidad y si no te respondía los correos, sucedía porque me encontraba cansado, cargado de trabajo e investigaciones; sé que suena a una excusa. Pero esa es mi única explicación -

Aquella respuesta no la hizo sentir satisfecha, sus esperanzas y anhelos eran otros. Por unos segundos, espero obtener una respuesta estrechamente ligada a sus propios sentimientos. Tristes instantes, tristes momentos y confirmar que el amado joven no sentía lo mismo.

Molesta, evidentemente irritada, acerco su rostro al centro de la mesa, para continuar y sin levantar el tono de su voz cuestiono:

\- ¿Llamas a eso una explicación? El día que te fuiste, nunca llegaste al lugar que te cite..., Te confieso que ese día, todo el día pensé en ti; y aunque no aceptaste salir conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la preparatoria, aun guardaba esperanzas ¡ja! ¡Que idiota! Y a pesar de todo, ese día decidí arreglarme más que nunca y preparar los detalles de una cena.

Cocine todos los platillos que sé que te gustan para que fuera una noche romántica y especial para los dos.

Me desperté muy temprano, creo que en realidad, ni siquiera dormí. Fui a ejercitarme y bajé por mi bicicleta. Porque siempre te escuchaba decir, cuando trataba de llevar el auto, que así no contaminaríamos y ayudaría al medio ambiente y al mismo tiempo a mi salud. ¡Tú y tu afán por la naturaleza! Y cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba tan distraída pensando en ti, que cuando sonó el teléfono y eras tú; mi pecho casi estalla de la emoción.

Al escuchar desde donde llamabas, de inmediato entendí que olvidaste por completo la cita. Me hablaste de lo mucho que te dolía irte de la ciudad, que si pudieras evitarlo lo harías y tras escucharte hablar por más de quince minutos; descubrí que habías pasado de ser un gran amigo estimado, a ser la persona que más quería en el mundo..., aunque eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Que ironía que tuvieras que partir para finalmente aceptar lo que ya sospechaba.

También, me di cuenta, que eres exactamente lo que siempre he querido, lo que siempre busqué en un hombre, haciendo a un lado lo atractivo que eres. Aunque siempre discutes cuando algo no te parece, aunque tienes un genio que casi nadie soporta. Pero al decirme que ya estabas en el aeropuerto y no llegarías; algo dentro de mí se rompió. Esa noche no pare de llorar -

.

Él inclino su rostro, sentía una gran pena de ver que su querida amiga padeció por tanto tiempo y en silencio; comprendió que ella estaba sacando todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿tomar su mano? Le pareció algo complicado, no deseaba que ella se sintiera aún más confundida. Porque eso pensó; que simplemente estaba confundida y que no podía sentir de manera tan intensa todo lo que le había confesado. Y menos que después de tanto tiempo sin verse, tuviera el coraje de hablarle de ese modo; sin siquiera parecer un poco cohibida y tomando la iniciativa. Decido volver a disculparse y evitar el contacto.

\- No sé, ¿qué puedo decir?..., disculpame, yo no tenía idea. Bueno, sí, un poco quizás, pero no en ese sentido. Siempre fuiste tan atenta y protectora conmigo, siempre al tanto de mis necesidades y si, sabes que soy muy distraído en ese tipo de cosas. Lo lamento -

Ella comprendió que aquel joven, la veía como una parte muy importante de su pasado y que aunque vivió muchos buenos momentos con ella y lo que ahora era su familia; él no deseaba recordar un fragmento doloroso de su pasado. Habían pasado casi siete años desde la última vez que se vieron y no podían ser los mismos, no, la gente cambia, las experiencias, el entorno, las amistades, los intereses se vuelven otros y ellos ahora no eran los mismos. Pero para desgracia de ella, los sentimientos que por él sentía; continuaban siendo los mismos y para aumentar su sufrimiento, aquellos mismos se intensificaban por la enorme atracción física que también la invadía.

No se rendiría tan fácilmente, la vida le había enseñado que ese amor no había pasado en su corazón. Y decidida retomo sus intenciones de conquistarlo. Cual mujer coqueta sonrió dulcemente.

\- No te disculpes por favor, mejor cambiemos de tema. Me gustaría escuchar tus historias, los caminos que has andado, las personas que has conocido, si has tenido tropiezos y como te has levantado de ellos. Tus desastres y tus alegrías, tus aciertos y desaciertos.

Si has conseguido todas tus metas y lo más importante; me gustaría escuchar que ya no te iras..., que no volverás a abandonarnos, que al menos en momentos deseabas vernos tanto como nosotros lo deseábamos -

Él comenzó a plantearse preguntas de lo que ella le decía, ¿Los caminos que había transitado? Si después que se fue de Nagoya y llego a Tokio, solo se dedicó a estudiar. Su clara meta a conseguir y fría visión de las cosas, no le permitían desviar el rumbo de sus objetivos.

Comenzar una nueva vida y conocer gente nueva, le pareció demasiado tedioso y por eso lo evitaba ¿Sus tropiezos, desastres y alegrías? Prácticamente le parecían desconocidas esas palabras y más el significado detrás de ellas, con lo brillante que era en los estudios y demás campos, difícilmente experimento fracasos y si es que los tuvo, ni siquiera los noto.

Aprendió a responsabilizarse y resolver la mayoría de las cosas por sí mismo. La vida de Nagoya y Tokio no eran iguales, enfrento mayores retos en esa enorme ciudad llena de bullicio y movimiento.

Las alegrías, esas apenas las percibía y solo las relacionaba a las personas que amaba y pertenecían a su familia, que estos se encontraran bien y que no volvieran a vivir tan terrible perdida. También experimentaba satisfacción, algo que confundía con la alegría cuando sus investigaciones acertaban. Sin embargo, prefirió posponer hablar de esos temas.

.

\- Te aburriría de lo poco que tengo que contarte, y, además, estoy casi seguro que estas mismas cosas, las querrán conocer en tu casa. ¿Te parece si mejor lo dejamos para mañana que me reúna con tu familia? Yo preferiría que me dijeras ¿cómo han estado todos? Y si decidiste estudiar medicina como siempre lo decías ¿Porque no me hablas más acerca de lo que me he perdido? -

Parecía que escuchaba, pero no, sus pensamientos divagaban por las insatisfacciones de su vida. Él había perdido todo interés por tener amigos, y sin embargo no le faltaban los que se acercaban, tal vez su intelecto, tal vez era que por ser callado lo veían como alguien que sabía escuchar.

Con las mujeres, poco se relacionó con algunas, era imposible que a sus veinticinco años no lo hiciera, al menos para corroborar su capacidad y virilidad. Pero de eso a sentir algún sentimiento por ellas, no había sucedido, no hasta el momento.

Encontraba vacía y vulgar a la mayoría de la gente. Algunas noches bebía en los bares cercanos a la universidad, siempre conversando con algunos compañeros de aula, evitaba emborracharse alguna vez. Los libros lo hacían vivir, en ellos se perdía en su eterna buscada de saber más.

.

Ella muy popular en la Universidad, a pesar de siempre soñar con su regreso; llego a salir con algunos chicos. Pero siempre estaba esa insatisfacción, esa negativa de dejarse llevar, ninguno lograba despertar en ella lo que él lograba con su sola presencia, con solo una mirada la atravesaba, la despojaba de sí misma.

Parecía obstinada, si no era él, no sería ninguno. Como si pudiese obligar a alguien a amar, ¿cómo pretender que la amara como ella deseaba que lo hiciera? Para ella era el primero y el último, que no mentía al decir que daría por él su vida entera.

Y ese día lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella, después de tantos días, después de tantos meses, después de tantos años ¿Cómo conquistarlo si parecía alguien inalcanzable y distante?

.

.

.

 **En otro punto.**

.

¡Ese momento!..., aquel, donde muere el ocaso, las aves retornan a sus nidos en los frescos árboles, la luna se asoma, y los gatos en los tejados hacen su arribo. El momento donde la oscuridad es la reina y señora, donde su eterno enamorado el sol descansa.

Cuando al terminar las jornadas de escuela o trabajo, todos corren a buscar como relajarse, como perderse de ese día a día que, si no sabes observarlo y disfrutarlo, sientes el hastío, la insatisfacción y deseas perderte, desahogarte de algún modo.

Vivir fuera de tiempo para olvidar quienes son en realidad. Llenar las horas vacías con aquello que ayude a terminar pronto. Pensando en sacar provecho del tiempo cuando no se siente su paso, cuando este se esfuma ¡Vaya estupidez!

Por fin ha llegado la noche, se ha sobrevivido a otro día. Sean llenado las horas, pasa otro día sin sentirlo; tan fácil, se pierde la vida. No todos escogen la mejor manera para hacerlo, pero de alguna forma; lo intentan. Vivir.

Y allí, en la puerta del Bar donde es todo alegría, donde convergen nuevos conocidos; se asoma el muchacho alegre. El de pícara mirada, el más alto del sitio, el más popular. El que todos aprecian por bonachón y alma solidaria, por buen amigo, porque aun sin esforzarse siempre destaca, de lucha inagotable y por consiguiente; eterna.

Que en su fabula de sueños e ilusiones rotas, no desfallece.

Todos lo miran, todos lo conocen. Pero sus pensamientos constantemente se transportan a otra época de su vida. Cuando juntos parecían amarse, cuando juntos discutían hasta por pequeños detalles carentes de importancia. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel tiempo? Si fue cuando más vivo se sintió. Ahora su mente solo podía preguntarse si su corazón alguna vez sanaría, si existía alguien a quien podría amar más que a su ex.

El rostro que todos veían era solo una fachada, al igual que la mayoría de los seres humanos; vivía insatisfecho.

La gran cantidad de cosas que se había propuesto, había logrado realizarlas. Sus escasos veintitrés años, no fueron un obstáculo para actuar con madurez, para tomar decisiones.

Una carrera a punto de finalizar, un empleo casi seguro que comenzaría inmediatamente después de graduarse y que con el entrenamiento, ya le redituaba ganancias, una buena relación con su familia y amigos que tenía por montones ¡Que paradoja! Lo que más anhelaba su alma, no lo poseía y una vez más se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Nunca le faltaba con quien conversar, eran tan bueno en ello y aunque parecía buscar a alguien; nadie lograba estar a la altura. Pero bajo esa fachada se distraía de su propia infelicidad.

Se enteró que ese día regresaba, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver aquel rostro, sin escuchar sus escandalosas risas

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido buscando su rastro? Encontrarse y perderse, olvidarse del tiempo, cumplir el sueño de comprobar que ya no sentía nada y sanar esas viejas cicatrices, no anhelar estar a su lado cuando se presentaran las nuevas, ni ser su aliado.

Estaba seguro que ya no le provocaba temor ver en el fondo de sus ojos. Sabía jugársela, solo dos opciones: ganar o perder. Su alma nocturna que ansiaba esa vida e inventarse el amor por un momento, por una eternidad. Solo esperar.

No corrió a su encuentro, lleno de seguridad y aplomo, no sintió esa necesidad.

Había también recibido la llamada de su hermana adoptiva quien lo turbo más al decirle que ella en esos precisos momentos estaba con una persona muy amada, alguien del que siempre le hablo en sus días de preparatoria.

No le importo mantener esa conversación, corto la llamada y fue directo a su refugio. Siempre muy bien recibido por el master principal y anfitrión, a quien ahora miraba.

El sujeto detrás de la barra, estaba acostumbrado a seguirles la corriente a todos los borrachos.

Desgraciadamente, era parte del trabajo. La mayoría contaba historias de glorias y triunfos pasados. Fanfarroneaban diciendo que habían sido grandes artistas, políticos, escritores famosos, empresarios, o lo que se les ocurriera. Se excusaban de manera débil, lloriqueando que un mal giro del destino los había convertido en lo que eran ahora: fracasados profesionales que se arrastran al bar cada noche con la esperanza de ahogar sus penas en alguna botella, barata o buena. Según lo que llevaran en sus bolsillos.

Pero aquel a quien tenía enfrente, lo veía diferente, muy distinto. El joven atractivo y alto, jamás se emborrachaba; siempre tenía presente su límite de copas, cuatro, siempre que aparecía se detenía en la cuarta y se despedía; era como un ritual.

Extrañamente esa noche ya llevaba seis. Tampoco era un cliente frecuente, tal vez, una o dos veces al mes aparecía. Sentir la mirada de su amigo que preparaba bebidas, logro hacer que retomara su presente, con singular entusiasmo y dispuesto a embriagarse; alzo sus brazos y a voz de protesta solicito:

\- ¡Me estas olvidando! ¿Que no vez vacío mi vaso? ¡Llenalo! ¡Qué esperas! -

.

.

.

 _ **Así, el comienzo de esta historia. Pueden comenzar a deducir que pasara. Me gustaría saber de qué creen que va este fic. Saludos.**_

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2 Las vivencias, te cambian

**Capítulo 2.**

.

 **Las vivencias, te cambian**.

.

 ** _¿Por qué tiene que tener tanto poder sobre quiénes somos, lo que hemos vivido? ¿Por qué no puede quedarse como un simple aprendizaje y no influir en nuestras decisiones?_**

.

.

.

Vivir todo esto le parecía un gran déjà vu, su cabeza se fatigaba. Caminar por las mismas avenidas, las mismas calles, escuchar el mismo ruido, ver todas aquellas casas conocidas que siete años atrás dejo como simples sombras. Aspirar el bello aroma que los sakuras dispersaban en todo el trayecto que recorría.

Volvía a experimentar las mismas sensaciones una y otra vez. Dolor, agonía, bien estar, melancolía.

Hoy debía presentarse en la Universidad de Nagoya, el sitio donde alguna vez pensó estudiaría hasta lograr una maestría en Ciencias Agrícolas. Los sucesos de la vida lo habían llevado a estudiar y vivir en Tokio, pero ahora a sus casi veinticinco años, había sido contratado como asistente de laboratorio, con la oportunidad de terminar su maestría al mismo tiempo en aquel lugar.

.

La casi abandonada casa de su infancia, olía un poco a humedad. La tía Matsuda, que continuamente le daba mantenimiento para que no se deteriorara; la había preparado para el regreso de sus sobrinos.

¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar solo el mayor de ellos! Ese día se enteró que Kanako y Tomoe decidieron permanecer en Tokio, y la más pequeña de ellos había preferido entrar a una preparatoria donde debía mudarse, con sus casi diez y siete años.

Las protestas de Souichi no resultaron validas ante su padre. Soujin san aprobó esa decisión de su hija, aunque no estuviera muy presente en sus vidas al trabajar lejos de casa. Tomoe decidió que continuaría su vida allí en Tokio, pues tenía un muy buen trabajo, a pesar de no alargar sus estudios como lo había hecho su hermano.

.

Al entrar a lo que en el pasado llamo hogar, sintió un gran escalofrió extenderse por su cuerpo, escalofrió que lo hizo sentir tan vulnerable en todo su ser. De inmediato vinieron a su mente, tristes momentos que vivió en el pasado.

Con apenas diez y siete años; sufrió la pérdida de su madre. Una muerte anunciada tras varios años de enfermedad y extenuantes tratamientos. Vivir esa experiencia le dejo fuertes cicatrices, de aquellas que más duelen, que se callan, que se guardan para sí. Que te ladran y siguen como un perro detrás de ti.

A pesar de estar en su casa donde debería sentir tranquilidad, eso no pasaba, experimentaba memorias dolorosas, también tenía presente que eran más los recuerdos agradables de su madre viva, siempre atendiéndolos, haciendo a un lado su propia vida al desvivirse por ellos.

.

Sentía un poco de rencor hacia su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía. Obligarlos a dejar la casa que su esposa amaba, poner tierra de por medio; no los hacia olvidarla y Souichi había sido testigo que eso solo había logrado complicar las cosas. Si los primeros días después de la perdida de ese ser tan amado, sus hermanos lloraban porque la extrañaban, porque no estaba presente quien los arropaba y mimaba, después de irse de Nagoya; las cosas empeoraron, también lloraban porque deseaban regresar a su hogar.

La solución de su padre había sido pretensiosa y egoísta, ya que él pensó más en su propio dolor, que el de sus hijos. Ahora Souichi pensaba que no lo había hecho para lastimarlos, que el mismo no podía soportar revivir constantemente tantos recuerdos vividos en esa casa con la que fue su esposa por tantos años.

Pero no podía evitar que su rencor también se extendiera de manera personal, porque en el arrebato de Soujin san; no le permitió siquiera despedirse de sus amigos. Eso lo había recordado la noche pasada, mientras tomaba un café con su amiga y ex compañera de aula en la preparatoria de Nagoya; Morinaga Issa.

.

.

 **Adam site.**

.

.

\- Me saliste bien mal paridito, ya llevas siete vasos y tú nunca bebes tanto..., si no estás acostumbrado ¡Es veneno! Bebe un poco de agua mineral -

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos entonados, miraba al barman desafiante. Pero era verdad, comenzaba a ver dos Hirotos y no tuvo más opción que admitirlo.

\- Bueno, pero tengo mis razones..., hip..., y tú debes saberlo. ¡Cuando uno bebe así, es por algo! ¿A caso no escuchas los mismos cuentos todas las noches? ¿Qué clase de consuelo, son tus regaños? -

Hiroto posando su mano en la cintura y moviendo las caderas sugestivamente, impaciente deseaba escuchar la historia del chico guapo.

\- Bien, bien. Cuéntame. Pero no te me demores toda la noche, porque si sigues bebiendo..., puedes acabar en mi cama, sabes que me atraes mucho y ya debiste notar que no estoy tan mal. Pero habla rápido antes de que se me ocurran más bobadas y peor aún; realizarlas –

Por supuesto que el mareado chico, no hablo más rápido. Por el contrario sentía que la lengua se arrastraba dentro de su boca y como consecuencia, articulaba más lento y cuando vio al afeminado Hiroto mover tan sugestivamente la cadera, se sonrojo. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a los frecuentes ofrecimientos e intentos de conquista, el chico frente a él era demasiado directo. Pero también sabía que era alguien que lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo innecesariamente y dar sus opiniones francamente.

\- Hoy, regreso a Nagoya la persona que quise demasiado en el pasado y recordar que en realidad me hizo a un lado sin importarle, no me duele ahora, me jode -

\- ¿Regreso? O sea que ¿quiere verte otra vez? Y dejamé adivinar..., tu amante, de inmediato lo negó todo y dijo que se trataba de un mal entendido. Porque eso es lo que siempre dicen los hijosheputa -

\- ¡No! ¡Aun no hablo con él!... Bueno, y la verdad es que no deseo hacerlo, jamás he creído en los segundos intentos, creo que son una invitación a terminar de hacerme mierda, y tampoco siento ya nada por él -

\- Entonces, eres un idiota y yo que pensé que eras distinto a los demás, que sabias controlarte y no dejar que ese tipo de problemas influenciaran en tu manera de beber. Si tu vida ya no gira en torno a él ¿Qué demonios haces emborrachándote así? ¡Demuéstrate a ti mismo cuan galán e irresistible puedes ser para muchos! -

\- ¡Pero es que tu no entiendes! ¡Esto no es por él! Jamás me embriague por él y ahora menos lo haría. Es mi celebración de que me siento bien y no tengo ni la más mínima necesidad de ver más su hipócrita cara... Me rogo, de hecho no ha dejado de llamarme y lo mande al demonio –

Se comenzaba a poner violento el embriagado chico. E Hiroto trato de calmarlo.

\- Sí, sí que entiendo, si ese tipejo entrara en este instante y te viera así, no creería ni mierda de lo que dices, pensaría que aun te tiene muerto por él. Si te pidió que hablen, hazlo, enfrentalo y ve si de verdad lo has superado, si de verdad ya no remueve nada dentro de ti -

.

.

¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando lo que deseas es dejar el pasado atrás? Cuando de su última conversación había logrado cumplir el aparente último deseo de Masaky "Promete que me olvidaras"

Tetsuhiro decidido acepto encontrarse con él, lo hizo con el fin de que Masaky entendiera que lo de ellos había terminado definitivamente. Que el cerro ese ciclo e historia desde hacía bastante tiempo.

\- Masaky san hace tiempo tuvimos lo que se suponía seria nuestra última charla como pareja. En aquella ocasión, durante toda la velada te esforzaste tanto en convencerme de que lo mejor para los dos era separarnos, obviamente no se trataba de lo mejor para ambos, era simplemente lo que tu querías, lo que creías que te convenía más en ese momento. La verdad es que no reparaste en mis sentimientos, ni te preocupaste por cómo me iría después de tu partida, lo único que deseabas era ser libre, para hacer aquello que te importaba más que yo -

\- Nunca nada me importo más que tú, en ese momento me sentí abrumado por las presiones de mi familia y de la misma sociedad... No me fui pensando en empezar algo con alguien -

\- Yo nunca quise preguntar si se trataba de alguien más, aunque es verdad que durante un tiempo conserve la duda, decidí que lo mejor era no buscar más entre los escombros de esa relación que ya estaba enterrada a más de tres metros bajo tierra y todo gracias a ti... Bueno, también tuve la culpa por pensar que eras lo suficientemente maduro para aguantar la presión de la que hablas y eso que eres mayor que yo -

\- La vida sin ti ha sido como estar muerto, todo el tiempo recordando lo bueno y atento que siempre fuiste. Llegue a pensar que moriría si no te volvía a ver, Tetsuhiro tú has sido lo mejor -

\- No voy a mentirte, también llegue a pensar por un tiempo que moriría sin ti, la vida rara vez es como la imaginamos, y para mi asombro el dolor no duro tanto como me lo esperaba, al menos fue desapareciendo poco a poco con cada día, con cada semana, y el tiempo en el que pasaba ocupado sin pensar en ti me ayudo bastante -

\- ¡No puedes decir todo eso tan fríamente! En estos momentos yo...

Morinaga no quería ver un escena, ahora quien no se tentaría el corazón era él. La vida le brindaba la ocasión para tomar una revancha.

\- Parece una mala broma, que después de este tiempo hubieras aparecido. Y que de manera casual intentaras coincidir conmigo y me digas que yo era todo para ti ¡vamos, ambos sabemos que eres un pésimo actor!... Llegaste aquí como si de una casualidad se tratara, pero no puedes engañarme después de haber compartido todo ese tiempo juntos, te conozco bastante bien. Querías saber sobre mi vida, esperabas que te contara todo como si de un encuentro entre viejos amigos se tratara, pero a pesar de que no te guardo rencor, no porque te merezcas mi perdón, sino porque realmente eres tan poca cosa que no mereces que me amargue por ti -

\- ¡Tetsuhiro, tú no eres así! ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido? -

\- No me ha pasado nada, uno simplemente cambia y abre los ojos a la realidad... Sinceramente no tengo nada que quiera contarte, pero veo que de no ponerte las cosas en claro tratarías de insistir creyendo falsamente que tienes una oportunidad conmigo y eso me resultaría más desagradable. Quiero dejarte claro que lo nuestro se quedó atrás, lejos en el pasado.

\- Pero todo lo que vivimos, fue un año de nuestras vidas como pareja ¿Por qué piensas tirar todo aquello? Ahora ¿vas a negar que no disfrutaras cuando estábamos juntos? -

\- Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos, pero sí puedo decirte que no volvería a cometer el error de darte mis sentimientos, porque cuando los tuviste no los valoraste y porque al final lo único bueno que me dijiste, lo único en lo que realmente te hice caso fue en aquella frase que para verte guay y cool dijiste: "prométeme que me vas a olvidar" y ¿Sabes? Puedes estar contento, porque en este momento ya perteneces al pasado y aunque no te he borrado por completo de mi memoria como un recuerdo más, ya no ocupas un lugar en mi corazón, es por eso que puedo decirte con sinceridad que puedes estar feliz ahora, porque te he olvidado -

.

.

.

 **Seis meses después.**

 **.**

 **Tokio y Nagoya.**

 **.**

No había llamado en días, la absorbente vida de trabajo, la misma rutina. Esa enorme casa para aquella pareja, resultaba un laberinto donde perderse. Escoger una mentira y conformarse a ella; le traía una enorme insatisfacción. Pero escapar de la monotonía por una semana, no lo dejaría pasar.

Su amante actual se movía fúrica de un sitio a otro, le había rogado que no se presentara en esa conferencia. Lo conocía y sabía que casi nunca la llamaba, que el muy ruin no la necesitaba, ella debía hacerlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba y amaba. Y con el móvil en mano, esperaba que le contestara; ya había marcado seis veces.

\- ¡Pero que insistente eres! ¡Estoy trabajando! Pensaba marcarte por la noche -

\- ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! Si no fuera por mi trabajo, ahora mismo estaría allí. ¡Por favor no te demores en volver! ¡Te extraño tanto! -

\- Sabes que no puedo cambiar el programa..., pero tratare de regresar el fin de semana -

\- ¡Dime por favor, di que me amas! No colgare hasta que me lo digas mi amor -

\- Si, si... Tú sabes que te quiero. Ya te compensare cuando regrese y te llevare algunos relajos pero, ahora debo colgar; voy atrasado -

Al cortar la llamada, no pudo evitar sentir pena hacia ella, ahora maldecía aquel momento de locura. Cuando decidió vivir con alguien que no amaba, pero una vez más erraba. Y en el elevador, su acompañante y amante de viajes cuestiono:

\- ¿Otra vez era tu hembra? Vaya que es una molestia, si supiera que vamos a pasar una gran noche. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos -

Dentro de la habitación de ese gran hotel, hotel de Nagoya; Tetsuhiro evadía los acercamientos de Hiroto, si, aquel bar tender de Nagoya no perdió la oportunidad de ligárselo. La misma noche que lo vio borracho a mas no poder, lo subió a su habitación dentro de aquel bar y le conto cuentos que ni siquiera habían ocurrido. De muchas formas el apuesto joven alto le atraía y aunque sabía que era incapaz de amar, no se rendiría, lo intentaría.

Mientras trataba de quitarle la corbata y desabrochaba su camisa no pudo contenerse y ser discreto; pregunto algo que ya antes Morinaga había evitado contarle. Sin embargo, esta noche como muchas veces sucede, como muchas veces evitas contar tus intimidades a otros, hoy se sentía diferente. El joven alto deseaba hablar y de algún modo desahogarse, deseaba ser escuchado; por lo que su acompañante aprovecho.

\- Etto, no entiendo como soportas hacerlo con una mujer, tocarla, besarla...¡aggg!. Cuando es más que evidente que solo te gusta follar hombres ¿Te embriagas o qué? -

Tetsuhiro sin ningún pudor o posible vergüenza aparente, se soltó del agarre de Hiroto y continúo por sí mismo cambiando su traje formal por una bata. Después de un breve silencio que al bar tender le pareció incomodo, respondió su pregunta.

\- No, no me embriago. Solo le pido a Megumi que me vende los ojos y se lo hago tal como a ti, por detrás y tampoco te negare que es muy complaciente al hacerme sexo oral, claro que en mi mente es otra persona a quien se lo hago y cuando me pide continuar, solo le digo que me tardo para recuperarme y termina quedándose dormida. Obviamente, no lo disfruto como quisiera pero, sería peor si no la toco y mis padres comenzarían a fastidiarme como siempre, si ella va y se queja -

\- ¡Vaya que eres desgraciado! Al menos ¿piensas en mi cuando se lo haces?... Además, no creo que te lo aguante por mucho tiempo, y tus padres ya piensan que te casaras con ella ¿No? -

\- No, obviamente no pienso en ti al hacerlo..., y si, eso es lo que ellos creen; que me casare con ella pero, solo pensé darles gusto mientras obtenía lo que necesitaba y ahora con el trabajo que tengo y lo que me dieron, ya no necesito fingir por más tiempo. Si Megumi quiere irse, que se vaya; al final de cuentas ella tiene derecho a estar con alguien que si la ame y satisfaga, yo jamás lo hare -

Hiroto lleno de esperanzas, se acercó a él con la intención de encender la situación. Lamio el cuello de Tetsuhiro y apretó el paquete de su entre pierna, comenzaba a querer desnudarlo, sin embargo fue detenido.

\- Hoy solo hablemos, estoy muy cansado. Durante estos últimos meses, me ha costado bastante conciliar el sueño y creo que mi cuerpo y mente ya no pueden más, por eso me pareció una gran oportunidad venir a este congreso, lo que más necesitaba era salir de mi horrible rutina -

\- Bien, te escucho ¿Cómo de que quieres hablar? ¿Tienes pesadillas o piensas demasiado? ¿Qué te quita el sueño, ex Angelito? -

\- Lo primero, ¡Tengo unas malditas pesadillas que no me dejan en paz! Cuando me voy a la cama; siempre estoy agotado, física y mentalmente. Sin embargo, después de unas tres o cuatro horas que logro dormir, comienzo con una imagen recurrente: Estoy siempre rodeado de personas de gran corpulencia y peso, mujeres u hombres increíblemente obesos. Puedo ver sus excesos de carnes desnudas y que están ataviadas de oro y muchos lujos. También, tienen acceso a lo mejor en comida y cosas materiales, casa, yates, autos y hasta jets privados. Me siento parte de ese círculo, pero yo mantengo mi físico como lo vez -

Hiroto sorprendido al escuchar algo que él jamás había soñado, dijo:

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa sí que es una pesadilla! Y ¿Siempre es igual? ¿Qué piensas que significa? -

\- Precisamente por que casi siempre el sueño es igual, me di a la tarea de investigar y al parecer es un sueño o pesadilla común en las personas que viven con la ventaja de poseerlo todo y hasta en exceso.

Y es cuando entiendo un poco porque lo sueño, nunca se me ha negado nada desde que tengo memoria, al contrario a veces me he excedido por la abundancia y no hablo precisamente de comida...bueno tú me entiendes. Sin embargo el problema es la segunda parte de la pesadilla -

\- ¿Segunda parte? ¡No inventes! ¡Hasta en tus pesadillas llevas un orden! ¡Eso es obsesivo, enfermo! -

\- Creeme que no lo desearía y esta me afecta a un mas, pues si con la primera puedo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, con la segunda, prácticamente sé que me tocara ver el amanecer sin volver a pegar los ojos, la jodida sensación me estruja, me sobrecoge -

\- A parte de hijueputa, saliste terapeuta. Pero ya me tienes por demás en ascuas, ¿De qué se trata esta? -

\- Cuando siento que pierdo el rumbo y el control de mi vida..., algo que me sucede muy frecuentemente. En los momentos donde voy sin un objetivo, pero intuyendo que me acerco a un acantilado, decido dejarme llevar hacia ese vacío, a un vacío oscuro y con un fondo inexistente, mis manos sudan hasta quedar totalmente empapadas ¡La sensación es horrible!.

Y la raíz del problema es él... Alguien a quien en mis sueños amo descontroladamente, pero, no logro ver su rostro. No es solo extrañarlo, es soñarlo, noche tras noche y todo parece tan real, su regreso, el abrazo y beso que le doy y que me da tan apasionadamente al volvernos a ver. Todo eso, no me deja ni una sola noche; tanto es así, que cada mañana espero suceda lo mismo que en mi sueño. Pero mi despertar es crudo y sé que eso jamás pasara.

Gracias al cielo, ya no me despierto asfixiado y asustado como si algo aplastara mi pecho, dejó de sucederme en los sueños. Ahora, para mi desgracia, esa sensación hace parte de mi vida. En ocasiones, lo que para muchas personas son acciones normales, para mí es como manejar un auto sin frenos, rumbo al borde del precipicio. A veces voy caminando por la calle y creo verlo entre la multitud de personas, una cabellera larga y rubia -

\- ¡Wow, este debe ser más difícil de interpretar! Creo que necesitaras contarlo a un profesional -

\- Ya lo hice, recurrí a uno vía online, sabes que detesto eso de terapias y loqueros. Según su explicación, sueño esto porque me rendí antes de tiempo, antes de siquiera intentarlo, y por supuesto, me refiero a intentar a amar a alguien más. También me explico que, mientras siga huyendo o no lo intente; nunca lograre liberarme de mis recuerdos y de estos sueños. En pocas palabras, sospecho que me llamo cobarde -

\- Ni como alentarte, para nada me gusta la idea de que vayas a buscar al supuesto amor de tu vida y me votes por él. Y si, ya sé que siempre me advertiste que no me enamorara de ti, pero ya vez, soy igual de bruto que tú y ya me tienes todo estúpido por ti, si llego a ver a alguien con cabello largo y rubio... ¡Le arranco los testículos! -

La confusión en su mente era enorme, no sabía si vivía idealizando un fantasma. Amor, no podría llamarle amor a aquello, nunca tuvo oportunidad de siquiera tener un acercamiento del causante de sus insomnios. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué deseaba saber de él y verlo?

.

.

.

 **Saludos. Con este capítulo ya se puede ir armando la historia, sé que los diálogos pueden ser fuertes, más espero disfruten la lectura.**

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3 Reencuentros

**Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **Reencuentros.**

.

.

 ** _Cada instante está lleno de encuentros. Solo algunos muy cautivadores nos hacen detenernos, nos desafían, nos seducen. La mariposa y el huracán, la flor y el ocaso, tus ojos y mis labios._**

.

.

 **Nagoya. Seis meses antes.**

.

.

Se encontraban listos para saludarse después de siete años de no verse. Los señores Morinaga dentro de su elegante residencia terminaban de supervisar una cena ligera que encargaron a sus trabajadores domésticos, pero digna de su invitado. Solo faltaba por llegar Kunihiro, y estando solos Souichi e Issa, la joven no titubeo en volver a flirtear con él.

Cuando Souichi regreso a Nagoya, de verdad deseaba reencontrarse con toda la familia Morinaga. Issa y Kunihiro lo habían acompañado durante los meses de tristeza que enfrento desde el inicio de la agónica enfermedad de su madre; hasta su muerte. Los tres se relacionaban y llevaban bien al ser de la misma edad.

Sin embargo, el encuentro no se realizó, no al menos con todos los miembros de la familia presente. La indiscreción de su amiga le causo una reacción de extrañeza. Su reacción había sido de incredulidad. ¡Imposible! ¡Jamás! No, no podía ser posible.

.

Lo que ahora escuchaba, era algo que jamás creería tan fácilmente.

\- Parece que lanzaste una maldición sobre nosotros los Morinaga. Yo amándote desde hace años y esperando siempre tu regreso, hora tras hora, día tras día y ¿Sabes? Eso no ha cambiado ni un poco, el solo volver a ver tu rostro y tenerte frente de mí; me hace inmensamente feliz -

Ahí estaba ruborizado, avergonzado. Aquella chica no desaprovechaba para atacar, tomaba su mano de forma tan familiar y lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Retiro suavemente su mano de ella y contesto:

\- Cada que te escucho hablar de esto, haces que me avergüence. Y no entiendo, cuando dices que los he maldecido ¿tan mal recuerdo deje en tu familia? -

\- No, no me refiero a eso..., ¿Eres tan despistado que nunca lo notaste? Quiero decir que, no solo yo estoy muy enamorada de ti -

\- No te entiendo, no conozco a otros Morinaga además de ustedes -

\- Como explicártelo..., aunque Kunihiro tiene infinidad de admiradoras, pues a pesar de que no lo creas el flaco y debilucho de mí hermano, se convirtió en un misterioso y atractivo joven. Sin embargo...Sus gustos por las mujeres parecen dudosos, no ha tenido novia alguna y siempre pregunta por ti. Estoy segura que tú le gustas -

\- ¡Queeee! ¡Estas bromeando! Y es una broma de muy mal gusto..., Eso, eso, es...Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas, al igual que contigo perdí el contacto con él en todos estos años; no volvimos a hablar -

\- Bueno, mis padres sospechan exactamente lo mismo que yo acerca de su sexualidad..., pero no te preocupes, solo saben de la posible desviación de mi hermano aunque; desconocen que pueda estar enamorado de ti. Y ahora que la familia se lo pregunto él ha decidido irse e independizarse. ¡Imagínate! Nos llamó locos y se sintió ofendido y claro, la discusión se salió de control hasta el grado de que nuestros padres llegaron a amenazarlo con desheredarlo -

La impulsiva y atrevida Issa, volvió a coger su mano y acerco su rostro a él. El cuadro en apariencia encajaba con una escena romántica y un próximo beso. Sin embargo, Souichi retrocedió hacia atrás y la chica desistió de sus intenciones cuando repentinamente en la entrada de la casa se escuchó ruidos.

Ajenos habían estado a la presencia de Tetsuhiro, quien se disponía a salir y escucho parte de aquella plática. Le pareció que era de total desaprobación por parte de Souichi, cuando su hermana le contó de las sospechas que tenía sobre sentimientos hacia el de parte de Kunihiro. Issa fue a ver quién había entrado, pero no, en realidad noto que alguien había salido. Al ver que ya no había nadie, regreso al lado de su amigo.

.

.

Morinaga Issa en realidad era prima hermana de Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro. Había sido abandonada por sus padres, la madre quien era hermana de la Señora Morinaga se había fugado con un compañero de trabajo cansada de vivir con un marido alcohólico que siempre las maltrataba y dejaba sin sustento diario...

El padre de Issa, después del abandono de su mujer termino por hundirse en el vicio y murió en plena calle una noche de invierno, lo encontraron congelado, apretando entre sus manos una botella de sake.

Los señores Morinaga de buena gana recibieron a la chiquilla que apenas contaba con nueve años y esta rápidamente se adaptó a la nueva familia. Los dos pequeños hijos de la familia la acogieron como a una verdadera hermana, y ese era el trato que hasta ahora continuaban dándole.

.

.

Esa noche, Morinaga Tetsuhiro corrió al bar del bueno de Hiroto. Después de siete vasos de licor, borracho a más no poder; narro su historia y escucho los consejos del barman:

Hoy, regreso a Nagoya la persona que quise demasiado en el pasado y recordar que en realidad me hizo a un lado sin importarle, Me jode -

\- ¿Regreso? O sea que ¿quiere verte otra vez? Y dejame adivinar..., tu amante, de inmediato lo negó todo y dijo que se trataba de un mal entendido. Porque eso es lo que siempre dicen los hijosheputa -

\- ¡No! ¡Aun no hablo con él!... Bueno, y la verdad es que no deseo hacerlo, jamás he creído en los segundos intentos creo que son una invitación a terminar de hacerme mierda, y tampoco siento ya nada por él -

\- Entonces, eres un idiota y yo que pensé que eras distinto a los demás, que sabias controlarte y no dejar que ese tipo de problemas influenciaran en tu manera de beber. Si tu vida ya no gira en torno a él ¿Qué demonios haces emborrachándote así? -

\- ¡Pero es que tu no entiendes! ¡Esto no es por él! Es mi celebración de que me siento bien y no tengo ni la más mínima necesidad de ver más su hipócrita cara. Además, Hoy, vi a una persona fascinante, demasiado atractiva. Bueno en realidad lo había visto en contadas ocasiones -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Que vi a un amigo de mi hermana del que ella siempre hablaba cuando estaba en la preparatoria y nunca le preste atención a sus relatos, pues sé que siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada de él, además que es hetera, de hecho, antes de llegar aquí me dijo que estaban por reunirse en casa con él. Pero, la verdad yo no me siento con ánimos de estar ahora con mi familia y ¡Mira! Aquí estoy -

\- Entonces, eres un idiota ¡Sabes que la peor estupidez de un gay es posar sus ojos en un hetero! Olvidalo si no quieres que te destroce el corazón -

\- Es imposible no fijar la vista en él, esta... Te lo resumo: Es totalmente mi tipo, rubio, casi tan alto como yo y tiene un paquete y trasero de lujo. Ni siquiera Masaky llenaba todo lo que me gusta, pero él si –

Con las copas encima, alzaba la voz y parloteaba rápido, e Hiroto trato de calmarlo.

.

Desgraciadamente, esa noche Tetsuhiro olvido los consejos de Hiroto sobre no fijarse en un heterosexual. No opto por ser bueno y dejarlo a su hermana que sabía que moría de amor por Souichi, no, quería intentarlo aunque sintiera miedo, no le falto coraje; pero sabía que Issa como ventajosa mujer llevaba la delantera.

.

.

En casa de los Morinaga la tensión continuaba entre Issa y Souichi, después de escucharla decir que Kunihiro, su buen amigo estaba enamorado de él. No se creía lo que la chica y sus padres pensaban.

\- ¿Quieren rehabilitarlo? ¿Cómo es eso? Si no es un delincuente o un adicto y ¿Desheredarlo? ¿Acaso no sigue siendo su hijo?...yo no entiendo, Kunihiro siempre los ha obedecido en todo y recuerdo cuan orgullosos hablaban siempre de él ¿Porque tan de repente cambia todo? -

Issa tapando su boca con ambas manos y con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad, exclamaba:

\- ¡No me digas! A caso tu ¿Aceptas eso? ¿No te importa que sea gay? -

\- Bueno..., ciertamente no entiendo bien ese tipo de preferencias y mucho menos el amor entre hombres. Sin embargo, eso no influye para que deje de considerarlo una persona valiosa y un buen amigo -

\- No te entiendo Souichi, creí que sentirías asco o te repugnaría -

\- ¡No!, soy yo quien no te entiende Issa. A caso ¿Eso sientes? ¿Te da asco o te repugna tu propio hermano? Porque si es así, creo que siempre he tenido una idea muy equivocada acerca de ti -

Esa razonable defensa provenía de alguien que parecía rígido e insensible; Souichi y era cierto que antes ya detestaba la homosexualidad y sus perversiones, pero él no confundía el comportamiento reprobable de las personas a su valor que como seres humanos tenían.

.

.

Kunihiro ofendido ante semejante sospecha de sus padres y hermana, se independizo. Conoció a una linda joven en su trabajo con la que se llevaba muy bien. Aun antes, camino por tantas calles, midió y recorrió tantos caminos. Durante el trayecto toco algunos labios, y ahora pensaba que podría callarles la boca a sus familiares, que les demostraría que era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una decisión que podría acarrearle sufrimiento futuro.

.

.

.

 **Nagoya, presente**.

.

Esta noche no era la excepción de sentirse insatisfechos y hastiados.

Tetsuhiro aviso a Hiroto que saldría por una botella de vino. Hablar durante horas de todas sus pesadillas y posibles significados, le causó una gran necesidad de terminar por relajarse, y sexo no deseaba esa noche para ese fin, apetecía un buen licor.

Estaban hospedados en un hotel que daba al frente con la universidad de Nagoya, ya que allí se realizaría el congreso en el cual tenía que dar un discurso.

Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la universidad de Nagoya, llevaba más de cinco meses sin ver ese lugar, suspiro tres veces al ver su reloj y pensar que en unos minutos según información de su hermana, Souichi saldría de allí, pues eran casi las ocho de la noche y recordaba su horario y trabajo, pues su hermana siempre hablaba de él.

Cuando decidió retomar su camino al convini, se topó con tres sujetos y al parecer uno lo reconoció. Violentamente le cerraron el paso y comenzaron a amedrentarlo, mencionándole cosas del pasado que Tetsuhiro ni siquiera recordaba, cosas de las que era culpable y no se percató ¡Como recordar si solo eran objetos de placer!

\- Tú fuiste el cabrón que jugaste con mi hermano, por tu culpa cayó en una fuerte depresión, intento suicidarse tomando pastillas... ¡Casi muere Maldito! Además, perdió el semestre en la universidad, tardamos bastante para sacarlo adelante. ¡Ahora te toca pagar un poco de aquello infeliz! -

Los tres sujetos con alevosía lo jalaron a una calle trasera de la Universidad, poco alumbrada y comenzaron a golpearlo. A pesar de ser más alto y corpulento que aquellos tres granujas, el que lo superaran en número ocasiono que el panorama para Morinaga no fuera bueno. Habían logrado tirarlo al piso y lo pateaban sin ninguna compasión y de la nada, se escuchó el compás de pasos rápidos y algunos fuertes gritos:

\- ¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo, cabrones! Están en inmediaciones de la universidad y ya llamamos a los vigilantes, no les saldrá gratis su estupidez -

Asares de la vida, simple coincidencia. Souichi y sus dos asistentes llegaban a auxiliarlo, y cuando se acercaban tras correr para socorrer al agredido, los tipos escaparon a toda velocidad. Quienes lo auxiliaban se impactaron por aquel rostro lastimado que goteaba sangre de la nariz. La joven que venía con ellos saco un pañuelo de su bolso, sus manos temblaban de miedo y con un poco de agua de su botella de beber trato de limpiarlo un poco.

Los vigilantes nunca llegaron, solo fue lo que se le ocurrió al rubio de larga coleta gritar para que los agresores soltaran a su víctima. Souichi, el encargado del laboratorio fue quien comenzó a preguntar a Tetsuhiro sin siquiera reconocerlo, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces en el pasado y eso en compañía de Issa y Kunihiro.

Para él habían pasado más de siete años sin verlo y en ese entonces, Souichi era más alto que aquel joven de cabello negro, flaco y encorvado. En esos momentos, el hombre golpeado que tenía ante él era enorme, más alto y corpulento. Aparentemente mayor, pues Tetsuhiro ahora usaba un abundante bigote negro recortado elegantemente y una barba de candado bien delineada; eso lo hacía lucir como de veintiocho años o más, el cabello que solía usar alborotado, ahora era sustituido por un cabello bastante corto y bien acomodado.

Tadokoro, nervioso pregunto:

\- ¿No lo hirieron con algún arma? Los asaltantes casi siempre llevan navajas o pistola -

Morinaga un poco nervioso, porque contrariamente a Souichi; él si lo reconoció enseguida. Su corazón reacciono latiendo con más fuerzas, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el rubio no tenía ni idea de quien era. Y pensó que el que creyeran que se trataba de un asalto estaba bien.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien, y por su oportuna ayuda no pudieron quitarme nada. Creo que puedo levantarme -

Sin embargo, cuando trato de incorporarse un horrible dolor en las costillas le impidió hacerlo.

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde vive? Senpai y yo le ayudaremos a llegar a su casa. Si se va solo, se lastimara aún más -

\- En realidad no vivo aquí, estoy hospedado en ese hotel - Dijo señalando al frente - Vine a Nagoya a una conferencia en esta universidad, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que cancelar mi asistencia -

.

Solo Souichi y Tadokoro ayudaron sosteniéndolo uno de cada lado y la joven al ver innecesaria su presencia, decidió despedirse y desearle que se mejorara al herido, ya era tarde y en su casa seguramente estaban preocupados. El indiscreto asistente, urgió a su senpai a acompañar a Mika, pero la mirada fulminante de su superior; lo silencio de inmediato. Tetsuhiro no pasó desapercibida aquella acción y de reojo vio a la joven de bella figura alejarse cabizbaja.

.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Morinaga no permitió que lo llevaran hasta su cuarto, solicito que lo atendieran en la enfermería del lugar y hasta allí fue acompañado. Hizo esto, porque sabía que Hiroto rápidamente lo pondría al descubierto si lo llamaba por su nombre. Sus intenciones no eran las de encontrarse con Souichi; sentía que no estaba listo. Su corazón a un era inestable y con este encuentro descubrió que sentir cerca al rubio lo ponía muy nervioso.

\- Nuevamente agradezco mucho su ayuda, esos sujetos pudieron matarme de no ser por ustedes-

Souichi que desde lejos vio la pelea, y por eso fue que urgió a su asistente a ir con él. Comento:

\- Creo que se defendió bastante bien, por lo que pude ver; ellos no se fueron ilesos. Además, que se trataba de tres contra uno -

Tadokoro conociendo a su senpai y que su amabilidad tenia limites, enseguida ofreció un poco más de ayuda.

\- Si usted está invitado a la conferencia de mañana y no podrá asistir ¿Desea que demos algún aviso a alguien? -

\- No, no es necesario. En cuanto regrese a mi habitación, llamare y los pondré al tanto. Gracias, sin embargo es una pena perderme de tan valiosa información, hice un viaje largo por nada y estaría abusando de su amabilidad si les pidiera que grabaran lo más importante y me lo facilitaran -

Eso último lo había dicho dirigiendo su vista a Souichi, quien no entendió muy bien la insinuación. Tadokoro mirando a su senpai, le pregunto:

\- Tatsumi senpai, usted también está invitado a esa conferencia ¿no? Creo que ese favor lo tendrá que hacer usted -

Con gesto serio, Souichi dudo en aceptar de inmediato, pero las miradas insistentes de los dos jóvenes le obligaron a acceder a aquella petición. Sin embargo, anteponía sus prioridades y responsabilidades.

\- Haré lo que necesita..., pero, no le aseguro venir mañana mismo. La verdad no cuento con mucho tiempo, le traeré lo más importante de los tres días que durara la conferencia y esto sería hasta el sábado -

\- Se lo agradecería mucho, igual ya había reservado mi estancia hasta el día domingo. Esperare ansioso la información y personalmente lo veo en la cafetería del hotel el sábado después de las seis de la tarde, para esas horas el congreso habrá concluido -

.

.

Una vez que dejaron el lugar, Tadokoro reacciono tardíamente.

\- ¡Uy, Tatsumi senpai! Se nos olvidó preguntarle su nombre, parecía alguien muy importante -

\- No importa, el esperara en la cafetería y después regresara a su lugar de origen, no es indispensable saber quién es -

.

.

Cuando Tetsuhiro volvió a la habitación del hotel, Hiroto se alarmo, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido a comprar licor y comenzaba a pensar que se había desviado a algún bar. Lo lógico era salir a buscarlo, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo. Vio entrar a su acompañante.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué demonios te paso? ¿Porque vienes todo cubierto de vendoletes?... Y ¿Esa sangre en tu camisa? -

\- Unos desgraciados trataron de asaltarme, pero creo que después de todo fue bueno que pasara -

\- Lo que me dices y lo que ven mis ojos, se contradicen ¿A quién diablos le va a parecer bueno ser agredido?... ¡Ah! Y ¿ya llamaste a la policía? -

\- No fue necesario, ni adivinas quien vino en mi auxilio -

\- Pues no sé, muchos te conocían en la universidad y si paso cerca de allá, me supongo que fue alguno de tus conocidos ¿no? -

\- No exactamente, te lo diré. Con lo lento que eres jamás atinaras... Fue Souichi y unos compañeros que junto a el venían, y ni siquiera me reconoció. Creo que la graduación de sus lentes aumento -

\- No me digas que el que te enloquece y no te deja dormir usa lentes ¡Es un nerd! Porque con justa razón te golpearía para quitarte lo estúpido de una buena vez ¿Quién se interesaría en un hetero y encima nerd? -

\- ¡Imbécil! ¿Souichi un nerd? Si lo conocieras sabrías porque no puedo arrancármelo de la cabeza, si mi hermana Issa enloquecía por él ¡Imaginate como es! Sabes que mi exigente hermana no se interesa por cualquiera -

.

.

El sábado rápidamente llego, Souichi había ordenado a uno de sus kouhai que grabara lo más importante de los tres días de conferencia, se sorprendió al ver en el programa que el sábado el discurso principal debía presentarlo Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Y como no pretendía mantenerse con la duda, acudió a los organizadores del evento y pregunto porque habían cambiado de orador.

Se sintió confundido, la información que obtuvo no podía ser errónea y de inmediato entendió que ninguno fue capaz de reconocerse la noche en que el hermano de Issa fue agredido. Con el conocimiento de quien era aquel alto hombre, se dirigió al hotel y espero en la cafetería como habían acordado.

Souichi no sabía cómo abordar el tema, no podía mirar directamente a los ojos a Morinaga. Este llevaba puestos unos lentes color humo para disimular los hematomas y aunque se esforzara por mirar detrás de aquellas gafas, su visión no le ayudaba mucho. Eran muy escasos los rasgos que le resultaban familiares. El hombre frente a él, le parecía un completo desconocido.

.

.

.

 ** _¿Qué sucederá con este encuentro?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saludos y si desean comentar, son libres de hacerlo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
